Crisálida
by PrimulaD
Summary: Un segmento de la vida del enésimo Ghola Duncan Idaho, durante el tercer milenio del todopoderoso Dios-Emperador Leto II. "Herejes de Dune".


**Crisálida**

_**"No existen las coincidencias, tan sólo lo inevitable" (Touya Kinomoto ^^)**_

-¡Maestro, maestro! ¡El Ghola despertó! -gritó a voces destempladas, persiguiendo al Maestro Tleilaxu a grandes zancos.

-Eso es imposible -replicó sin siquiera volver la cara, esos danzarines-rostro eran tan inútiles... súbitamente volvió la mirada hacia el morfo-cambiante con perversidad, tal vez debiera regresarlo al tanque.

-Os lo juro señor, ha roto la crisálida... y... y escapó.

La masa ante sus ojos temblaba acobardada, cambiando estúpidamente de forma una y otra vez. El maestro extendió su Kindjal, rebanando veloz y limpiamente en el sitio donde Sabía que debía estar la yugular. La cosa informe se desplomó silenciosamente. El maestro limpió la curva hoja sobre la piel del danzarín-rostro, regresándola a los pliegues de su túnica. Una horda salida de la nada acudió a limpiar. El maestro continuó su camino sin apresurarse.

-Despierten al otro Ghola-Idaho -gritó a los mezcladores asomando la cabeza por la puerta, añadió pensando en el poco tiempo que tenía para la entrega, tenía que correr el posible riesgo de entregar uno defectuoso. Otro.

El Maestro Tleilaxu sabía lo que significaba si el Emperador no recibía a tiempo el valioso Ghola... el planeta entero sufriría las consecuencias, comenzando con el recorte de su dotación de especia... esa maldita especia... si tan sólo esos insulsos mezcladores pudieran producirla. Y esa estúpida afición imperial por un código genético específico... y tomaba meses entregar un Duncan nuevo, que probablemente sólo le duraría a Leto un par de décadas, como el último. El explosivo ADN de Idaho no debe ser alterado, se recordó suspirando impotente. Tan fácil que resultaría mover uno que otro par... hacerlo más dócil... aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de error. Leto insistía en su negativa ante las reiteradas propuestas de modificar los genes.

Movió la cabeza con fastidio: tendría que exterminarlo, y pronto.

* * *

El estallido de conciencia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos de Duncan. Volvió la vista frenéticamente, golpeando enceguecido a diestra y siniestra, hasta donde los largos tubos que conectaban su cuerpo a una matriz gelatinosa alcanzaban, pero él no lo sabía.

A su alrededor podía oír los gruñidos guturales de los soldados Harkonnen. Veloces pensamientos cruzaron su cerebro alocadamente, sus viejos instintos le devolvieron una imagen dislocada y un frío terror atenazó su estómago: "¡Son Sardukar disfrazados!" Buscó un Crys inexistente en una vaina inexistente. Alcanzó a sentir el aturdidor chocar torpemente contra su escudo y después el súbito destello de una afilada hoja cayó pausadamente sobre su cabeza, traspasando hábilmente el escudo que lo protegía, "Ya hya chouhada" gritó al estilo fremen, arremetiendo contento de astillar su Crys temporal contra un perro Harkonnen. En medio del lacerante dolor asentado en su cabeza, el cabello escurriendo de sangre y la distorsión causada por el escudo, vio cómo Kynes, Paul y Jessica cerraban la puerta tras de sí, sonrió... habían huido, el Duque heredero había podido escapar... su muerte no había sido en vano.

La comprensión de esa muerte llegó como una marea, arrastrando ante sus ojos miríadas de puntos blancos que lo desorientaron... si había muerto, ¿Por qué pensaba? ¿Por qué era capaz de sentir el dolor? Sus instintos más básicos se dispararon en un estallido de furia, ignorando el dolor con que protestaban sus miembros aletargados por la prolongada inmovilidad; sacudiendo violentamente los tubos y cables que cubrían casi la longitud de su cuerpo. La amarillenta masa gelatinosa impedía su visión, mientras que la opresión causada por la necesidad de aire se hacía insoportable. Luchando contra el impulso de respirar, arremetió ciegamente de cabeza contra la pared, sólo para rebotar en cámara lenta en el lecho acuoso. Se incorporó tratando salvajemente de recordar cómo nadar, los pulmones a punto de estallar.

Otra memoria le inundó el cerebro. Su cuerpo recordó. Igualó el movimiento de ataque ante escudos recordándose que no tenía su espada, desgarró con las uñas y los dientes la pared, sintiéndola estremecerse como con dolor. Oyó un sonido, amortiguado en sus oídos llenos de gelatina, parecido a un lamento.

* * *

Estaba fuera. Finalmente. "Hal Yawm" trató de articular boqueando desesperadamente por aire. El frío que estremeció su cuerpo al chocar contra el metal se intensificó, estaba desnudo, tirado sobre su estómago, con la sensación desagradable de profundos hoyos en los sitios donde había estado entubado, dolor y más dolor aunado a una exudación sanguinolenta mezclada con la porquería que lo mantenía cálido, allá dentro... sacudió la cabeza tratando de desembarazarse de la telaraña que obnubilaba su cerebro, hasta que por fin miró, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, lacerados por la brillantez de la luz exterior. Tragó su sorpresa y sopesó posibilidades.

-Madre -dijo con una sonrisa torcida que fue detenida cruelmente por otro estallido de dolor, sus fosas nasales protestaban ante ese movimiento inusual, ante la ausencia de tubos... malditos tubos.

Se incorporó a gatas, trastabillando. Alcanzó a ver una informe figura acercársele con una pistola hipodérmica. Luchando frenéticamente contra el dolor, esforzó sus envarados miembros a esquivar el torpe ataque, desviando la aguja hacia el brazo del danzarín-rostro en un movimiento envolvente, casi instantáneamente el cuerpo cayó al piso. "Escoria tleilaxu, al menos deberían andar vestidos" -pensó despectivamente echando un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando algo que le sirviera de arma.

Una puerta se ofrecía a su vista hacia su derecha, se movió sigilosamente, pegado a la metálica pared. La habitación era amplia, probablemente los controles del personal especializado y nadie a la vista. Un largo panel metálico grabado en un Galach viciado, aunque reconocible, se extendía ante él, buscó hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba, un interruptor rezaba "regeneración", lo pulsó presionando con inseguridad, una parte de la habitación de deslizó apareciendo un cubículo con aspersores al lado. Y pulcras hileras de destiltrajes de su tamaño, uniformes con el halcón dorado bordado en el pecho junto a su distintivo de maestro de armas, túnicas, armas, espadas, incluso un cinturón-escudo... "Moneo -Duncan relacionó la pulcritud de detalles con esa persona-... ¿quién diablos es Moneo?" -pensó sardónico, moviendo la cabeza, otro relámpago de memoria lo asaltaba. ¿Deducción Mentat? ¡Él era un maestro de armas no un Mentat! Sin embargo...

Dedujo que ese sitio era exclusivamente para él. Accionó la ducha estándar sintiendo la aspersión sobre su cuerpo, el familiar olor acanelado de la droga geriátrica saturó su olfato despertando memorias. Las rechazó de golpe, diciéndose internamente que ya habría tiempo para eso, y se dejó embriagar por la sensación de limpieza y curación que se extendía sobre sus miembros. Extendió las manos para alcanzar el secador, el aire cálido lo volvió a llenar de recuerdos, dunas, interminables dunas... "No hay tiempo" se esforzó en apresurarse, sabiendo que tarde o temprano sería descubierto. Se enfundó rápidamente en uno de los uniformes, admirándose fugazmente por la exactitud en las medidas, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos el querido símbolo de la Casa de los Atreides. Enfundó su espada, el aturdidor y ajustó el cinturón-escudo, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón, estaba lejos, muy lejos de casa.

* * *

-¡Maldita sea! -estalló el Maestro Tleilaxu a solas en sus habitaciones, el único lugar donde podía permitirse semejante lujo emocional.

Un Duncan suelto era muy peligroso, descontando lo que había visto, no podía imaginarse algo peor. No había sido despertado, ni improntado..., y la maldita orden Gesserit había enviado una de sus brujas para 'supervisar' el despertar del Duncan. Hecho inusual, el maestro intuía que en realidad buscaban una alianza, sabía que las brujas planeaban asestar ése golpe mortal que había demorado generaciones en llegar. Tal vez la Bene Gesserit no tuviera en sus manos el poder para destruir al Dios-Emperador de Dune, pero ambas fuerzas unidas... ahora tenía que desechar esa posibilidad.

Esos sucios humanoides lo exasperaban más allá de lo razonable. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera despertado por sí mismo? Ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo suficiente de manipular la voluntad del Ghola... Un mezclador la iba a pagar muy... pero muy caro. Y si el Consejo se daba cuenta de que él personalmente había permitido que ese absurdo plan siguiera... probablemente él, el Gran Maestro Tleilaxu, sería removido, enviado al otro extremo del universo. A alguno de esos sucios planetas colmena que servían de exilio diplomático entre su raza.

-¡Caleta! -tronó ante el video-transmisor de la pared- ¡Aquí, ahora!

Un asustado levantamiento de cejas en un hermoso rostro y un súbito chasquido de interrupción de transmisión. Bien, ahora se sentía más en control. No había nada como infundir temor.

-Sólo quiero saber qué hiciste niña -espetó a la joven antes de que acabara de trasponer el umbral de la puerta.

-Padre... creí que estaríais complacido -tartamudeó la joven, humillando sumiso el rostro ante el Maestro Tleilaxu.

-¿Complacido? Es extraña la manera como concibes mi placidez.

-Señor... yo...

-El Ghola escapó.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y bien?

-Estabais tan deseoso de reunir las memorias de odio del Duncan que...

-Las memorias de odio -sonrió torcidamente, ésta mezcladora tenía iniciativa, recordó suprimir la característica en los modelos futuros- ¿Es todo lo que añadiste al cóctel? -el mudo asentimiento de la chica lo hizo enfurecer paradójicamente.

Se había confiado, había delegado en esta muchacha el desarrollo de este nuevo proyecto y en un descuido todo se había venido al suelo.

La bofetada cruzó el rostro de Caleta, dejando una mancha purpúrea en la blanca piel, el impacto la hizo caer hacia atrás, golpeando el piso casi con lo largo de su cuerpo. Caleta se incorporó lentamente, apoyando un brazo en la fría superficie. Removió con el dorso de su mano el escozor en sus ojos. Sabía que la furia del Padre era justificada, que lo que había hecho se salía del control estadístico. Levantó la vista para distinguir el Kindjal en la mano derecha del Maestro, cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo, esperando el golpe.

Su estupor se convirtió en asombro cuando el Maestro guardó nuevamente su hoja y extendió su delgada mano hacia ella, ayudándola a levantarse. Lo vio hacer un ademán indiferente hacia el cojín flotante sentándose él en un cómodo reclinable, fijo al piso; Caleta se recordó lo legendaria que era su aversión a las cosas flotantes. Obedeció la silenciosa orden sin rechistar, sintiendo el acre sabor de la sangre en sus partidos y amoratados labios.

-Una cadena de errores tras otra. Ese Ghola nos ha costado 20 sirvientes... hasta ahora. ¿Comprendes niña, que un Duncan suelto es como tener una docena de Sardukars encolerizados? El adiestramiento Atreides, unido a la ciega lealtad ya son una mezcla lo suficientemente poderosa, las memorias de odio son únicamente una sazón. Es preciso, indispensable, que me hagas un reporte de qué exactamente, incluiste. Creo que no es necesario que te ordene silencio... -la ominosa mirada estremeció sus fibras más íntimas.

La despidió con un vago ademán. Casi alcanzaba la puerta cuando escuchó la voz a sus espaldas.

-Tendrás que limpiar el desorden.

-Como ordenes Padre -respondió sin inmutarse, eso significaba eliminar limpiamente a todos los habitantes del nicho del Ghola... el valioso tanque... ¿la limpieza incluiría...?

El Gran Maestro Tleilaxu se permitió un momento de autocompasión. Hacía algunas horas que el embajador de la Cofradía había enviado el mensaje del arribo de una de sus naves en tres días. "Tres días, sólo tres días antes de que comience el fin". Por primera vez se preguntó cómo se había dejado convencer de mantener vivo un Ghola defectuoso.

Duncan Idaho había 'nacido' y había sido criado como todos los gholas que lo habían antecedido: con un desconocimiento total de sus raíces, llamado solamente Ghola. Y, al igual que todos los Idaho, había sido obligado a intentar matar con sus propias manos a una réplica exacta de Leto Atreides, hecho traumático que conseguía inevitablemente despertar las memorias del ghola. Había alcanzado el punto exacto en el que Leto lo quería: cercano a los 30 años. Sin embargo, algo había salido mal, la ligadura mental que impedía que matara a la réplica era anormalmente fuerte en este ser. Los Tleilaxu se quedaron con un ghola anulado, con el cerebro completamente en blanco. Y Thorn, el Gran Maestro Tleilaxu, había aceptado la sugerencia de sus mezcladores. De Caleta, en particular, niña brillante sin conciencia.

La ira sustituyó a la autocompasión, culpaba a los mezcladores, culpaba a Caleta, a los ixianos y sus antinaturales artefactos, a las cápsulas de prueba que afirmaban, podía contener la identidad de un ser. ¿Por qué Leto insistía en conservar un arcaico ser humano, no evolucionado?

Por años habían colectado las células de los Duncan, comprándolas furtivamente a los sirvientes de la Ciudadela. Esperando que llegara el día en que pudieran obtener la clave para la destrucción del tirano. El ghola defectuoso fue improntado con un artefacto ixiano que inyectó un peligroso cóctel en su cerebro y fue devuelto al tanque hasta que llegara el momento de su 'segundo despertar' y posterior condicionamiento. Habían pensado sustituir al Duncan en un momento clave y asestar el golpe mortal, incluso había gastado una enorme cantidad de melange para conseguir un envío subrepticio de los trajes especiales del favorito del Emperador que le servirían para hacer el cambio. Entonces llegó el temido mensaje de Moneo: "Nuestro Señor Leto, ordena el envío de un nuevo Ghola"

"Demasiado pronto" pensó Thorn, mirando desesperado al vacío.

* * *

"Nunca infligir más dolor del necesario -las enseñanzas del Duque Leto parecían resonar en sus oídos- tendré que afilar esta espada". Duncan Idaho tomó nota mental mientras se escurría pegado a los muros de la instalación, ciñéndose la túnica de manera que no revelara el uniforme Atreides, seguía mofándose de sí mismo por ese sentimentalismo idiota que lo había impulsado a ponerse una diana en pleno pecho.

Finalmente había alcanzado la salida, el dolor en sus ojos se hacía insoportable a ratos. Una pálida penumbra lo esperaba afuera, un sol magro iluminaba en su cenit con reflejos ocre, mientras el otro parecía caer con tonalidades plomizas en la línea del horizonte, como amortiguado por esponjosa bruma que sin embargo no aparecía por ningún lado; creando increíbles tonalidades sobre la hierba extranjera.

La tenue atmósfera de Tleilax le hacía difícil respirar, no obstante, encontró la suficiente memoria como para adaptar su latido cardiaco y su respiración con un rápido esfuerzo, alcanzando el estado de trance necesario para ser sin ser. La fluidez mítica de un mentat. Por segunda vez se preguntó cómo.

El paisaje se extendía frente a él hasta donde alcanzaba su visión. La extraña vegetación de tonalidades azuladas era sorprendente. Las frondas de los árboles irradiaban en sus coloraciones lilas y plateadas, los troncos dorados. La escasa tierra que aparecía salpicando aquí y allá el suelo aparecía en un tono amarillento pálido, hablando de una fertilidad forzada.

Duncan miró hacia la primera luna que empezaba a asomar su rostro, una sonrisa curvó sus labios casi imperceptiblemente, eso era una buena señal. La oscuridad era su mejor aliada, un terreno más familiar.

Conforme avanzaba, la enorme mole del edificio iba retrocediendo a sus espaldas. No sabía hacia dónde iba, sólo tenía presente alejarse del lugar antes de que alguien notara el reguero de cadáveres que había dejado a su paso. ¡Dios! Cómo odiaba los danzarines-rostro.

"Soy un guerrero. Entrenado para matar y sobrevivir", se reafirmó ociosamente, tratando de desechar el leve rastro de piedad que había aparecido machaconamente en su pecho. El odio que sentía parecía carcomerlo, pero estaba enfocado en los Harkonnen.

"¿Qué había dicho Alia?" algo sobre que Jessica y ella... "¡Imposible!"

La sensación de piezas perdidas en el rompecabezas en que se había convertido su identidad no lo abandonaba. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, mientras por instinto deslizaba su mano derecha en los pliegues de la túnica, aferrando entre sus dedos la pequeña Biblia Católica Naranja.

* * *

Caleta avanzó a lo largo de interminables pasillos, dolorosamente consciente del cardenal que afeaba su rostro élfico. Podía sentirse afortunada, había sobrevivido sin mucho daño a un ataque de furia del Gran Maestro Tleilaxu. Levantó la capucha de su túnica hasta dejar visibles solamente los ojos. El áspero sonido de sus ropajes arrastrando, arrancaba ecos estáticos de protesta de las límpidas estancias. Dejó de lado las dudas encaminándose hacia su habitación, situada en una larga serie de cubículos a su izquierda. Ante el espejo aplicó el maravilloso ungüento de Caladán hecho de algas marinas y caparazones molidos de crustáceos, unos minutos más y estaría como nueva. No era como los carísimos aspersores de especia, pero funcionaba. Con impasibilidad determinada ajustó su traje bajo los pliegues de la larga túnica, deslizando su espada a la pernera izquierda y revisando impávida el arsenal que cargaba consigo. Armas prohibidas: lo más selecto del armamento Ixiano.

Abandonó su habitación a largas zancadas, avanzando decididamente hacia las estancias de los sucios extranjeros. Las puertas deslizables se abrían automáticamente ante su código genético. Perfección. "El ideal Tleilaxu de perfección" se dijo. Eso era ella, estaba mucho más allá del largo programa de crianza de la Bene Gesserit, "el mismo que había parido al Kwizat Haderach, el mismo que había ocasionado tres mil años estándar de sumisión ante el dios-gusano", canturreó presumidamente en voz alta con un dejo de ironía curvando sus finos labios, había escuchado tantas veces esa particular combinación de palabras...

Caleta posó su pulgar en el identificador digital de la habitación de Dunia Mohiam. Hacía algunos milenios Gaius Helen Mohiam había probado su gom-jabbar con Paul Atreides, desencadenando la oleada de acontecimientos que culminaron en la dominación galáctica de Leto II. Dunia parecía ser una digna descendiente de la vieja Reverenda Madre. Caleta la examinó disimuladamente, sabía que la mujer estaba haciendo lo mismo con ella. La puerta metálica se deslizó a su hueco en la pared, dejando el escudo protector al descubierto, la ligera distorsión de ozono le permitió ver a la alta mujer parada frente a ella. Una amplia y negra abba la cubría del cuello al piso. De rostro severo y cabello negro azabache tensamente atado en la coronilla en un moño tenso. La bruja hizo una pequeña reverencia sin despegar los perturbadores ojos índigo de los suyos, extendiendo su brazo y presionando el interruptor que apagaba el escudo.

Caleta sonrió dulcemente, relajando conscientemente los músculos de su cuerpo. La bruja probaría la perfección tleilaxu.

El rostro de Dunia se contrajo ligeramente en una mueca de sorprendida alarma al momento que Caleta entró. El lenguaje corporal, aunque sumamente controlado, denotaba peligro.

-No te será tan fácil -masculló Dunia en voz átona, ni un sólo músculo traicionando la preparación de su defensa. No obstante, se había sorprendido internamente de la velocidad en que las señales corporales de la chica había cambiado de una relajación total a una amenaza ostensible.

-Usar la Voz es inútil -dijo Caleta sin despegar la vista de la poderosa mujer.

Dunia Mohiam lanzó una poderosa y centelleante patada dirigida a la yugular de Caleta. Deteniendo el canto de la planta de su pie a un milímetro de la arteria. Mientras su mano derecha formaba una garra a la altura del corazón. Sonreía ligeramente, los ojos brillantes con una anticipación apenas controlada.

-Recapitula y reconsidera -afirmó en su misma y escalofriante atonía.

-No tengo por qué -contestó Caleta abriendo un par de ojos verdes moteados con tintes anaranjados, oleosos, su sonrisa feroz mostraba las rosadas encías.

La súbita comprensión cruzó la mente de Dunia en un reflejo tardío acompañado de un dolor lacerante "¡Están desarrollando un híbrido de la especia!" Dunia Mohiam se demoró una fracción de segundo en sentir el ramalazo de agonía en su espina dorsal, extendiéndose como tentáculos hacia sus extremidades. El crujido de huesos rotos por el impacto poderoso, inesperado y demasiado rápido para poder ser evitado, mismo que desconectó su cerebro de su cuerpo casi instantáneamente.

-Verás mi querida bruja... no morirás, no ahora. No hasta que hayas vaciado tus memorias en esta pequeña cápsula -recitó melosa, satisfecha al ver la masa deshuesada mirarla con ojos enloquecidos de terror y agonía- Te preguntarás por qué. Es sencillo, es tu vida por el arma perfecta contra Leto. Seré generosa y te lo diré si accedes voluntariamente a vaciar tu vida.

Dunia la miró tratando de controlar el dolor, recitando subconscientemente una y otra vez la letanía contra el miedo. Los pensamientos corrían impetuosos. ¿Era la oportunidad dorada? ¿Los Tleilaxu habían conseguido lo que la hermandad se había tardado siglos en urdir: el arma perfecta para la destrucción del Dios-Emperador? Los intentos de su orden habían fallado miserablemente cientos de veces. Era un verdadero milagro que Leto no se hubiera cansado de su juego.

La decisión llegó fácilmente, entretejida con los ramalazos de agonía que aún no controlaba del todo. Cerró los ojos poniendo en el gesto el mayor énfasis de que era capaz. Era una pena que el secreto no pudiera ser almacenado en su memoria final. Dunia Mohiam aceptó su muerte.

Caleta acercó la cápsula metálica a la sien derecha de la Madre, los minúsculos tentáculos se extendieron cubriendo la frente e introduciéndose muy profundo en el cráneo de Dunia, perforando capas de piel y hueso con un débil y ahogado sonido. El insoportable dolor crispó involuntariamente el rostro de la mujer, abrió la boca pero no salió sonido alguno. Unos segundos después todo había terminado. Su mente, receptáculo sagrado de cientos de vidas estaba contenido en una cápsula metálica. Caleta la miró intensamente, el tinte anaranjado había desaparecido de sus ojos.

-Un Idaho defectuoso -pronunció con orgullo.

La sorpresa de la revelación llenó de amargura la mente de Dunia. Había sido traicionada. No podía ser tan fácil.

Arrodillándose ante la mujer, Caleta desenvainó su kindjal. Volvió a sonreír dulcemente y con un fulgurante tajo, separó la cabeza del cuerpo. Se retiró y apuntando cuidadosamente su desintegrador, disparó. Lo que un día fuera Dunia Mohiam se vaporizó en un revuelo de partículas subatómicas.

Un danzarín rostro apareció en el umbral, recreando a la bruja a la perfección. El resto sería fácil, un infortunado accidente 'terminaría' con la vida de la bruja.

Caleta volvió a su habitación. Solamente unos segundos después había tomado su decisión, extrajo de sus ropas la cápsula y la colocó en su sien derecha. En la noche, un grito de agonía perforó el silencio de la estancia.

* * *

La aldea parecía normal, al menos no mostraba signos de actividad inusual ante los entrenados ojos del guerrero Atreides. Habían transcurrido varios días y comenzaba a sentirse agotado. Su entrenamiento, uno de sus muchos entrenamientos, salió a flote y puso en práctica lo que su amada Jessica le enseñara algún día: con un esfuerzo consciente disminuyó su metabolismo hasta el mínimo, pero eso solamente le produjo un alivio momentáneo.

El agotamiento se apoderaba de él implacable. Aunado al aluvión de información que su cerebro recordaba en un bombardeo incesante, imperturbable. Vida tras vida que él no debía haber vivido parecía aflorar con cada paso que daba en el accidentado terreno. Recuerdos que su cerebro recordaba pero que su carne se negaba a reconocer en una fría ausencia.

Se acercó a la aldea y entró a la primera construcción, una granja. Entrevió el primitivo establo, muy semejante a los de Salusa Secundus y se dejó caer en un montón de paja, sintiendo la falta de alimento y de descanso saturar cada átomo de su cuerpo. Una fracción de segundo antes de caer en el olvido, consiguió la epifanía: él era uno más en una larga cadena de réplicas de sí mismo. El sabor de la bilis afloró en sus labios, acre, maloliente. Pensó "¿Cuántas veces tengo que pagar mi deuda?" sintiendo el molesto deja-vù de haber repetido esa frase muchas otras veces.

* * *

Caleta estacionó su deslizador a un lado del establo. La figura postrada del ghola aparecía matizada por los amarillentos globos suspendidos al azar. El cansancio parecía haber adelgazado las ya afiladas facciones del hombre, las mejillas hundidas resaltaban sus salientes pómulos y el largo y ondulado cabello azabache ocasionaba un contraste sobrenatural en la palidez de su piel, sin embargo, una mueca de profunda decisión cruzaba su frente. Caleta sonrió para sí. Todo había salido a la perfección, sus esfuerzos habían sido coronados con el éxito. Este ghola terminaría con el Dios-gusano.

Miró con amor al hombre -era su obra- y se arrodilló a su lado. Duncan despertó con la rapidez que le permitían sus condicionados reflejos y velozmente revirtió las posiciones, Caleta terminó tendida en el montón de paja con una espada posada en su garganta, mientras el kindjal apuntaba directamente a su corazón. Sonrió con dulzura. ¡Ese espíritu indómito!

-¿Jessica? -preguntó Idaho abriendo mucho los ojos, sintiéndose mareado por el súbito aflujo de sangre a su cabeza.

-No la conozco -siguió sonriendo inofensiva, moviendo la boca con cuidado y forzando una ligera expresión de susto- ¿Debo asumir que me parezco a ella?

-N-o... no -contestó Idaho, el pensamiento era ridículo, Jessica Atreides llevaba 3000 años muerta... pero el parecido era tan intenso... el cabello era diferente, esta mujer tenía el cabello negro, lustroso. Pero las mismas curvas clásicas de la mujer que había amado en silencio, el mismo rostro inteligente, ovalado, de blancura marmórea. Sin embargo el parecido terminaba ahí.

-¿Allanas mi granja y quieres matarme? -preguntó Caleta mirándolo intensamente, en realidad le convenía parecerse a Jessica, sabía que ella contenía esos genes Atreides. El contrabando genético era demasiado tentador como para que su pueblo no lo hubiera intentado.

Duncan Idaho hizo un rápido análisis de la situación y cometió un error. La extraña mezcolanza de emociones y cansancio habían cobrado su cuota. Caballerosamente enfundó su espada y su kindjal en sus posiciones y la levantó tomándola por la cintura. Caleta sonrió para sí, dejando que los fuertes brazos del Ghola la pusieran de pie.

A velocidad centellante la mujer se deshizo del abrazo. En un revuelo de ropajes Idaho quedó envuelto en la túnica de la mujer, completamente inmovilizado, mirándola indefenso y atónito. Su mente de guerrero no pudo dejar de admirar la limpieza del movimiento, la velocidad y tremenda fuerza física puesta en el simple esfuerzo de deshacerse de su túnica para envolverlo en ella, quedando en su pegado traje de batalla. La miró estudiándola, controlando el ataque de furia que parecía querer estallar en su pecho.

-No era necesario atarme para que siguiera a tu lado -dijo sonriendo lobuno.

La carcajada de ella sonó cristalina, aligerando su ánimo sombrío.

-Ah Duncan Duncan... ¿Intentas seducirme? -contestó ella aún sonriendo.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Idaho mirándola aún, sin poder deshacerse del embrujo del extraordinario parecido de la mujer con Jessica.

-Me llaman Caleta -contestó comenzando a caminar alrededor de él, forzándolo a seguirla con la vista, apareciendo y desapareciendo de su campo de visión.

Duncan guardó silencio, esperando que aportara más información. Caleta lo comprendió y sonrió.

-Soy líder de los mezcladores. Sí Idaho, soy una Tleilaxu, no, no soy un morfocambiante, tampoco un Ghola, lo que ves es lo que soy.

-¿Quien soy?

-Interesante pregunta. Eres mi creación. Eres mío.

Duncan no supo qué lo motivo a escuchar el largo e increíble relato que esa fascinante mujer vertía sobre su conciencia. Saber que había vivido múltiples vidas, similar a un contenedor, similar a las reverendas madres con su carga de conciencias. Conforme avanzaba el recuento de 3000 años de historia, de dominación indiscriminada por un tirano que él casi no podía concebir como un Atreides, la rebeldía se apoderó de su ser.

Era una antigualla, lo comprendía a la perfección, profundamente humillado por la indignación de verse obligado, en cierta manera, a repetir la misma historia una y otra vez, a morir una y otra vez pagando esa deuda que parecía no terminarse nunca. Leto II no le permitiría pagarla, no mientras siguiera vivo. ¿Cuántas vidas necesitaba? Un frío sentimiento atenazó su corazón.

Caleta lo observó sonriendo maliciosa, había conseguido su objetivo. Mirando a los ojos de Duncan, le acercó su rostro, sus dedos se deslizaron sigilosamente sobre la nuca del ghola, insertando una microscópica aguja.

- Olvidarás Duncan. Ni una decidora de verdad podrá decir que no eres un auténtico Duncan Idazo.

La pesada nave se elevó con su cargamento final. Caleta observó el despegue vertical y sonrió. El destino de Leto II estaba sellado.

_**Finis.**_

* * *

**Glosario:**

Ghola: réplica genética forjada a partir de unas cuantas células recuperadas del original. Las memorias eran devueltas a través de un trauma físico-emocional e improntadas en el cerebro vacío del Ghola.  
Ya hya chouhada: grito fremen de batalla "larga vida a los guerreros".  
Hal Yawm: exclamación fremen "¡Ahora! ¡Por fin!"  
Crys: cuchillo fremen hecho con el colmillo de un gusano de arena.  
Kindjal: espada corta ó cuchillo-largo de doble hoja, curvado en el centro unos 20 cm.  
Aturdidor: arma de dardos envenenados, diseñado para penetrar escudos corporales en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.  
Escudo: distorsión electromagnética de protección corporal.  
Galach: idioma universal.  
Mentat: computador humano genéticamente creado bajo el supuesto "No crearéis máquinas que emulen la inteligencia humana".  
La Voz: una habilidad Bene Gesserit que permitía el control de la mente humana.

**Letanía contra el miedo:**

"No tendrás miedo. El miedo mata la mente. El miedo es la muerte pequeña que conduce a la destrucción total. Afrontaré mi miedo. Lo dejaré pasar por mí y a través de mí. Y cuando se haya ido, volveré mi vista interna. Donde antes hubo miedo no quedará nada".


End file.
